In existing television distribution systems, a content update is pushed to all set top boxes in the distribution network. For example, in a cable TV system, information update that is made available electronically is sent from a master controller to a set top box. However, this is highly restrictive because each set top box can only receive the same update as every other set top box. Additionally, it may be difficult to ensure that all set top boxes receive the content update because of problems including communication difficulties with some set top boxes.
Some deficiencies of existing systems can be illustrated with the distribution of Electronic Programming Guides. In existing systems, a large file containing programming information of all channels is pushed to all set top boxes. However, this results in inefficiencies because many set top boxes are not authorized to display many of the channels and hence have no use for much of the contents of the large file. Additionally, because the large file must be distributed to all set top boxes, the network's bandwidth limitation necessitates that the distribution be performed only during hours when there is low network usage. However, when there is a subsequent update to the programming information, the update often can longer be distributed because the network usage is no longer low at a later hour.
Moreover, the existing systems cannot be easily adapted to distribute other types of content that may be of interest to a particular user. For example, even if the existing system could be adapted to push a second large file in addition to the large file containing programming information, it is not desirable for the second large file to contain billing statements. One user's billing statement is different from another user's. Sending every user's billing statement to every user's set top box is a sheer waste of bandwidth and can raise security and privacy concerns.
Hence, there is a need for improved content distribution to a set top box.